


Gashe, First Time Anal

by Washe



Category: 4 Corners Wrestling, 4CW
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washe/pseuds/Washe
Summary: Kash, 23 years old, fucks 17 year old Gen in the ass at a party.





	

Boston isn’t exactly the place where Kash wants to be, but his profession calls and he has a match in the city. Also, similarly, Kash doesn’t want to be walking through the door of a high school party, but one of his associates pointed him in this direction for weed. Thus, here he is. 

Thing about high school parties, is that they partied with a sense of welcoming comfort and reckless abandoned. It made him want to sit down and leave as quickly as possible at the same time. However, once he finds the lanky ass kid with the weed, the ginger punk bitch insists he sits down and handing Kash a joint, maybe he’s not that much of a bitch ass and, yeah, he can sit down. 

Kash is feeling nice and being handed drinks, he starts to wonder why he dropped out of high school in the first place. He’s a chill dude, so Kash can pretty much vibe with anyone and, with alcohol in his system, he can like pretty much anyone.

He can even get into the teenage girls at the party. They were all rather avoidant of him, sending looks of disinterest his way. Which is fine, he doesn’t find any interest in little girls. One girl, however, was rather commanding of his attention. She even bends over to show off her butt as she dances; her small dress riding up to reveal her thong and caramel ass. 

He cheers her on as the boys around him laugh along. The girl turns around and smiles at him, something in her eyes mischievous as she walks over to him with a confidence that shouldn’t be present in someone her age. In his seat, Kash is frozen as she hops on his lap; the teenage boys scattering from the situation as the girls watch off to the side. 

“I haven’t seen you around,” she tells him. “You know, I really like older guys.”

And that sends a chill into Kash’s blood; he is an older guy, but the alcohol in his system and the friendly haze in his mind from the weed makes his travel up to her ass and squeeze. The girl giggles and grids onto his lap. Kash follows the motion of her ass with his hands. Fuck it, right? He comes up and begins kissing her neck. What else to teenage girls like? A few bites and she’s panting as he kneads as her cheeks. Everyone at the party glaces at their corner every now and then, but are otherwise uncaring o the situation as this grown man slips his fingers past the thing of this teenager to rub along the lips of her pussy.

“What’s your name?” She whispers before nibbling and biting at ear, licking as well and he forgets his name for a second. 

“Jason,” he says. “Everyone calls me Kash, though.”

“And everyone calls me Gen,” she says. “Nice to meet you. Let’s find a room.”

And they don’t find a room because every room is occupied with teenage lust and Kash is starting to feel a sense of hesitation, but he pulls her into a bathroom anyway; stuffing his tongue down her throat to keep his mind off the technicalities of the situation as she moaned into his mouth. 

Kash pulls up her dress, revealing her ass to feel her up as his other hand pulls down the top of her dress, revealing her breast. Perky with hardened nipples, Kash pulls one of her tits in his mouth. Sucking lightly as she whimpered quietly; her hands running through his short hair. Gen suddenly moans out, Kash having pulls her thong to the side to dip his fingers into her pussy; probing gently before thrusting wildly. Gen continues moaning as she pushes back and there’s a quality Kash could get into she pulls his head back up to kiss him sloppily. 

Suddenly, Kash turns her around. Gen leans on the sink as Kash spread her leg before his mouth finds it’s way to eat her pussy. Gen is losing her fucking mind and all of her friends wonder why she likes older men. Kash’s tongue against her clit and finding its way into her cunt is enough of a reason. He knows how to use his tongue in ways some other 17 year old her age wouldn’t know. 

Suddenly, she feels Kash’s tongue against her asshole and gives a surprised yelp. He doesn’t stop with his enthusiasm and Gen isn’t going to stop him now. Even as he pushes two fingers into her pussy to shove them into her asshole, she doesn’t stop. His tongue circles the outer ring if her asshole, the other hand pushing a single cheek o the side so he can get deeper as his tongue begins to penetrate her asshole alongside his fingers. Gen takes deep breathes as Kash begins to nibble at the sensitive muscles. He sucks at her asshole, giving a pop with his lips and saliva before he pulls away.

“I want to fuck this ass,” Kash breathes out, voice deep and it makes Gen even wetter, pushing a third finger in. “You gonna let me fuck this ass? Come on, baby…”

She nods eagerly, never having been fucked in the ass before. She’s always wanted to try and she might as well have her first time being fucked in the ass be with a stranger, in case everything goes wrong in some way or another. 

Without any other confirmation, Kash rises and pushes down on her shoulders. Gen gets the signal and falls to her knees, unbuttoning his jeans and releasing his cock; shoving it into her mouth and sliding it past her throat with no hesitation and skill. Kash takes this to his advantage and begins to fuck her mouth; getting it nice and wet quickly as saliva falls down into strings upon her breasts. 

He pulls out, because he doesn’t want to cum any time soon. Kash gets down to his knees and directs her body onto the floor with her ass into the air. Without another thought, he begins to push his dick into her asshole. Gen bites at her hand, the pain getting to her as tears appears in her eyes. Kash is gentle and slow, however, and give her a moment when he’s fully inside. His hand trails down and rubs as her clit slowly. Gen pants, pushing back onto his dick. 

Kash takes that as an _“okay,_ ” and begins to steadily thrust. Anal sex isn’t exactly what Gen expected it to be, but she relaxes and feels pangs of pleasure. She moans out with each wave of sudden pleasure and drives Kash on to speed up his thrusts. He begins to pant and groan, Gen following his sounds and thrusts with her own. 

Gen’s shoulders touch the floor as she reaches her hand down to play with her pussy. Kash’s thrusts become more animalistic, he moans getting louder with Gen’s own. Gen begins to thrust her fingers into her own pussy. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Gen cries out, the juices of her pussy getting on her hand as she continues her thrusting, the feeling of a dick in her ass edging her on. Rather suddenly, her orgasm hits her; she spasms as Kash continues thrusting, reaching to rub her clit once in awkward position as her fingers were in the tightened grip of her pussy. He edged her orgasm into expansion until he started to cum himself, a thrust deeply into her asshole until he began to spill. 

Gen is finally able to catch her breath as Kash pulls out. She doesn’t pay much attention, dazed out from being fucked, until he says, “ew.”

She looks behind her questioningly and he shrugs, “I have some shit on my dick. It’s all good.”

They gather themselves up and Gen is left alone in the bathroom. She takes a minute and checks her makeup in the mirror, fixing any smudged liner, before she walks out with a bit of a limp while, downstairs, Kash is finally getting his weed and making his way out of the party.


End file.
